Mon frère
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Ron et Harry se fon un ptit concert en pleine nuit et se font choper par le préfet Malfoy...


Disclamer: Rien est à mio, tout est à JK Rowlink.

Une song fic sur une chanson de Maxime le Forestier qui est magnifique.

Bonne lecture!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mon fère

Harry passa deux fois devant le mur puis la porte apparue.

Il entrant dans la Salle sur Demande qui actuellement était une vaste salle blanche et vide si se n'était le piano noir en son centre.

Il s'installe, caressa les touches et laissa libre cour à son cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait…

Il commença à jouer.

-Toi le frère que je n'ai jamais eu… sais-tu si tu avais vécu, se que nous aurion fais ensemble ? Un an après moi tu serais né. Alors on n'se s'rait plus quitté ! Comme deux amis qui se ressemble.

Ron.

Il l'avait suivit.

Harry continua cependant de jouer et reprit :

-On aurait appris l'argot par cœur. J'aurais été ton professeur, a mon école buissonnière…

-Sur qu'un jour on se serait battue pour peu qu'alors on ai connu, enssemble la même première…

Ils chantèrent le refrain ensemble le refrain :

-Mais… tu n'es pas là. A qui la faute ? Pas à mon père… Pas à ma mère… tu auais put, chanter cela !

-Toi le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, si tu savait se que j'ai bu, de mes chagrin en solitaire…

Reprit Ron.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas fais faux-bond, tu aurais finis mes chansons, je t'aurais appris à en faire…

-Si la vie s'était comportée mieux, elle aurait divisé en deux, les paires de gant, les paires de claques…

-Elle aurait sûrement mieux partagé, les mots d'amour et les pavés, les filles et les coups de matraques…

-Mais… tu n'es pas là. A qui la faute ? Pas à mon père… Pas à ma mère… tu aurais put, chanter cela !

-Toi le frère que je n'aurais jamais, reprit Harry après le refrain, je suis moi seul de t'avoir fais, pour un instant, pour une fille…

-Je t'ai dérangé tu me pardonne, ici quand tout vous abandonne, on se fabrique une famille.

Harry joua les dernières notes puis se tourna vers son ami, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se sois, des applaudissements repentirent et Malfoy et Parkinson entrèrent dans la salle par la porte que Ron avait laissé ouverte.

-Bravo ! Bravissimo ! Se moqua-t-il. Qu'elle duo fantastique. Je suis sur que toute l'école à hâte de vous entendre…

Il tenait dans ses mains une caméra sorcière.

-Et de vous voir.

Les deux Serpentard étaient mort de rire.

-T'a pas le droit faire ça !

-Ha… ? Tant pis je le ferait quand même.

-Si tu fais ça, s'écria Harry, je le dirait à tout le monde et tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça ! Les prof…

-Tu ne dira rien parce que tu sera trop occupé à tu caché tant tu aura honte !

-Mais dites moi, que faites-vous hors de vos dortoir à une telle heurs de la nuit, murmura Pansy, toute souriante. Sa va vous coûter des points.

-Je dirais… Cinquante… Chacun. Pour qu'ils apprennent à obéir.

-Je suis préfet Malfoy, j'ai autant le droit que toi de me balader !

-Peut-être, gnome des caverne dopé à la carotte mais la en l'occurrence, tu ne faisait pas une ronde, tu chantait, horriblement, donc en temps que Préfet en chef, je suis en droit de sanctionner !

-Je vais te…

-Laisse Ron, il n'en vaux pas la peine… On va se coucher.

-Bonne nuit Survivant, murmura Drago lorsque Harry passa devant lui.

-Bonne nuit, Mangemort, répondit-il.

Les griffondore partit, Pansy voulu reprendre la ronde.

-Vas-y, je te rejoins…

Elle s'en alla et Drago ferma la porte derrière lui, pour être sur d'être seul.

Il marcha vers le piano et s'arrêta à deux pas.

Il relava sa manche gauche pour dévoiler un bras blanc de toute marque.

Il fit les deux pas qui le séparait du piano et caressa les touches, toujours debout.

Puis il joua quelques notes en fredonnant :

-Ici quand tout vous abandonne, on se fabrique une famille…

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et tomba sur le piano.

Il referma le clavier et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Harry appuyé contre le mur.

Fin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous a-t-elle plus?

Faite le moi savoir par rewiew, svp.

A+

BD.


End file.
